wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - October 23, 2018
The October 23, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey on October 23, 2018. Episode summary B'N'B vs Team Pawz In a WWE MMC showdown between Raw tandems, Natalya emerged in one of Bobby Roode’s robes, signaling some strong Team Paws comradery as they prepared to take on the impressive team of B’N’B. After Bayley politely refused her friend Nattie’s toy cat ears, Bálor and Roode decided to try on each other’s gear and catchphrases. As they removed this attire, Natayla and Bayley took over, feeling each other out in a battle for momentum which ended when Roode tagged himself in to prevent Natayla from diving outside the ring after Bayley and led to an intense back-and-forth between him and Bálor. As the action continued, Natayla broke up a pin attempt between the guys, promoting Bayley to jump over the men to get to her and send her out of the ring. Not to be outdone, Nattie dragged Bayley out, and they took each other out with a double Clothesline. As they did, Roode decided to attempt his opponent’s finishing maneuver, the Coup de Grace, but Finn moved out of the way at the last second and climbed the ropes to hit one of his own for the huge win. With their victory, Bálor & Bayley grabbed an important second victory, which keeps them in good position in the WWE MMC competition at 2-1. With their loss, Team Pawz dropped to 0-3. Next week, Monster Eclipse takes on Mahalicia. Day One Glow vs Awe-ska In the second match of the night, friends Asuka and Naomi started things out for their teams, but their matchup soon gave way to a dance and a hug between them - prompting Miz to say there is “no hugging in wrestling!” Day One Glow and Asuka begged to differ, though, and they tried to get a group hug between the four. The A-Lister responded by heading for the hills, but Jimmy cut him off and threw Miz into the ring before picking up his opponent in a bear hug, sparking a fierce back-and-forth. Naomi and Asuka soon reentered, but when Naomi was on the attack, Miz pulled his partner out of the way to save her. Minute after minute, the intensity increased between the four competitors. Then, in the final moments, Jimmy looked ready to dive outside the ring at Miz, but The A-Lister caught him with a forearm at the last second. And as Naomi took out Asuka outside the ring, Miz seized the moment and climbed into the squared circle to hit the Skull-Crushing Finale on Uso for the victory. The win boosts Team Asuka to 3-0 as the new streak continues! Meanwhile, Day One Glow fall to 1-2. Next week, Ravishing Rusev Day will battle Fenomenal Flair. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: B'N'B (Bayley & Finn Bálor) 2 defeated Team Pawz (Bobby Roode & Natalya) 0 * Mixed Tag Team Match: Awe-ska (Asuka & The Miz) 3 defeated Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) 1 Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_10232018jg_3215--1d4dfc1a4fe03657939e33118680827d.jpg 002_MMC_10232018jg_3246--7d9db27dbfe65db18c20071240d4faf5.jpg 003_MMC_10232018jg_3252--cc4f80669f807e7f929069a7ecfcab67.jpg 004_MMC_10232018jg_3257--a0af040f0d7d66915b8ad433e5d257c1.jpg 005_MMC_10232018gd_3039--6bb3bdb0f13a5ac1757e5686ba510183.jpg 006_MMC_10232018gd_3043--d6ba955eb9614cca97f9cc7f03f0d9f0.jpg 007_MMC_10232018gd_3054--6dcee8b4ae400e382f4fe9fcbd19433b.jpg 008_MMC_10232018gd_3063--193a079c9581168566c534af2452c8ae.jpg 009_MMC_10232018gd_3071--388b2d142699c2bfd67a8d44435831e7.jpg 010_MMC_10232018jg_3282--9a4fd5f663bb4ff96a8f2818f6b55369.jpg 011_MMC_10232018gd_3081--1b74fcdaace0754ffedb53b69133be27.jpg 012_MMC_10232018gd_3088--ab9f776e56eef270f7be2f93f5db7102.jpg 013_MMC_10232018gd_3111--b7bd63de9fd8a94471863c9b273309ae.jpg 014_MMC_10232018gd_3113--79182f5bc2fdbc29761dda01c83562e9.jpg 015_MMC_10232018jg_3312--397f5001a3fb481a62e3959cada88400.jpg 016_MMC_10232018jg_3316--62a3af8149accd8faee8bea01e4073fb.jpg 017_MMC_10232018jg_3319--1c1c6ae531dc32a1adfde105c9341ce4.jpg 018_MMC_10232018gd_3123--3457d9a6bc82951d4aed913cb9fbc268.jpg 019_MMC_10232018jg_3324--af562f49c3d6d7f359b82be114dad8de.jpg 020_MMC_10232018jg_3332--9f8740a9bf8b0b04a7c0b907119c2d5a.jpg 021_MMC_10232018jg_3346--9c805c956bc85c8b1f59a17cb643c269.jpg 022_MMC_10232018jg_3350--38394294684f61cf3e7d7f539e019382.jpg 023_MMC_10232018jg_3356--ae4f8dc4c67adceec95c10e8cf35a3db.jpg 024_MMC_10232018gd_3167--4eb4057d65f26863b5e2095f86b8c7a9.jpg 025_MMC_10232018jg_3426--ee2d948060b35b1d61edb71ac04f0b25.jpg 026_MMC_10232018jg_3461--7f25b4c9a12cdc1a307b3a5f732b6e49.jpg 027_MMC_10232018jg_3495--29c0ae4557b439b6d488566eb1c9ffce.jpg 028_MMC_10232018gd_3705--d77986aed337c19fd69fb3c5a8180296.jpg 029_MMC_10232018jg_3544--954cbff100afb1ffe882b2069d2ab6e6.jpg 030_MMC_10232018jg_3528--bdd068350c40380364316c4ca0c8b244.jpg 031_MMC_10232018gd_3724--600e0aeaa15855d6be0b653842e75194.jpg 032_MMC_10232018gd_3733--8a6b9cd1b622862599cea3c332728bd1.jpg 033_MMC_10232018gd_3760--26d3f2ff7899af7e8249de2480f94fad.jpg 034_MMC_10232018jg_3577--2d2f4db38c2d4de89ba45b7e4ab2aef9.jpg 035_MMC_10232018gd_3777--cf043fabae868bc1189d86710ff9b065.jpg 036_MMC_10232018jg_3590--eca97ff6cae079a80b683ca326262d23.jpg 037_MMC_10232018gd_3800--7e3f7f2767afcd52873bab3d833cc3f7.jpg 038_MMC_10232018jg_3617--5d203362686c4dc532f8da78161fdb0c.jpg 039_MMC_10232018gd_3804--50e5b56f03eabf446d599cf44fad2682.jpg 040_MMC_10232018jg_3625--0ebb3ae053bcb1a65c8cdcc2a2a7e623.jpg 041_MMC_10232018jg_3637--cfdb58ba80206f35eb0cdb375e5ad73b.jpg 042_MMC_10232018gd_3823--204890d27b0168d7b1feacd9abe18759.jpg 043_MMC_10232018gd_3830--e77d9836369141ba4d6eec0009edc360.jpg 044_MMC_10232018gd_3855--ccd8eeaee3be91f63662a9652e327c7c.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young